


Cock world

by shadowcock



Series: Cock World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Bestiality, Boypussy, Dick Girl, Dickgirls, Futa, Incest, M/M, Other, Pedophilia, Shota, boy - Freeform, femboys, pedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the world we live in. Today, sex is as common as walking a dog or mowing the lawn. The child womb is not as predictable as a “complete female’s” womb... The modern womb needs to be bathed in as much cum as possible to for even one child to be conceived ...and even after it begins to grow it need a lot of cum for nutrients... So seeing little kids getting fucked on the streets is a normal sight in this world.</p><p>...Also because of their unique genes, kids look sexier... They have curves in places that kids in the old era didn’t... This is the world that little Sammy Skyler lives in</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sammy's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for nolyaw3.14

\--narrator begins to talk --

In an unknown year, in an unknown time, the world drastically changed... Not much is known about the previous wold; the records for that time are almost all but lost. But one thing is clear there were “complete” females... 

The scene opens in a class where a teacher is talking. 

“...Before what we now call, the “Drastic Change” or the beginning of our society. The world was filled with males and females... At that time they were “complete females” ...some of you must be wondering what a “complete female” is.” The teacher responded after seeing all the hands go up. “Well let me explain; they are females with breasts and something called a v-vagi-na..” the teacher said trying to sound it out... Some of the students laughed at the funny word. “Ok kids settle down now,” The teacher chuckled too but quickly recovered, the man cleared his throat, “Continuing ...decades before, though some think it was at least a century before, mankind found out about a chemical that raised the virility of men... But lowered the reproductive ability of women. We are not sure why they continued to use this chemical and when they decided to do something about it... Well let’s just say the chemical was so ingrained in our gene pool that we began to produce it naturally from birth. But this meant that “complete females” would die off soon, because they were born with the chemical they were born with out the ability to reproduce-” 

“So umm... How did they survive?” a student asked without being called. 

“Yes, I was getting to that bobby,” the teacher said a little peeved, that he didn’t wait to be called, “I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, the women died off and the world population consisted of only males... This was a problem back then cause men were not able to reproduce.” the class was shocked at this revelation, “Yes it’s true, unlike our society today, males only produced the seed. It would be decades later, before a the solution would be found. A doctor by the name of Tolyan W. Manrout figured out a way to ingratiate young boys with a womb... But as we all know that womb is only around for a short time ...does anyone know when someone out grow the their womb?”

A few kids raised their hands but the teacher called on a boy that didn’t have his hand raised, bobby. 

“Ummmm ...is it from 2-18?” 

“Sorry Mr. Snatchman the correct answer is between the ages of 5-16.. In rare cases some boys keep there womb until their late teens but it is unheard of for a 19 year old to still have their womb.”

A boy raises his hand and the teacher calls him “umm... What about the girls we have today,” the boy said making googly eyes at a cute little girl.

“Well there were many experiments before Doctor Manrout’s success, that is how we have the females as we know them today. A lesser known doctor created a gene spicing technique that pulls the rare hermaphrodite gene to the surface of our gene pool, but because females were “cut off” in our genetics already, the result were female hormones becoming stronger in some children. As we know there are females, femboys, and males, a simple test at birth can determine which ones we are.” 

A girl raised her hand and the teacher called on her. “so is that why I have this?” the girl unzipped her jeans pulled out her already hard 5 inch cock . the girl’s tip was oozing precum. Many of the boys lick their lips. Until bobby went to the girl and began to lick and suck on the girls cock. 

“As you all can see girls mature faster than boys, because of their hormones...” The teacher began to rub his own cock though his pants “and as you all know Dr. Manrout’s process is not perfect, your wombs need copious amounts of cum to get any of you pregnant, that is why we are having this sex class.” 

A fem boy raised his hand “Teacher what does co-puss mean?” a student asked looking at the teacher’s hardon. 

“Sorry I should have realized not to use such big words on a kindergarten class... Well it is time for hands on training... Some of your parents are here today to help you through this class.”

\--narrator begins to talk again--

This is the world we live in. Today, sex is as common as walking a dog or mowing the lawn. The child womb is not as predictable as a “complete female’s” womb... The modern womb needs to be bathed in as much cum as possible to for even one child to be conceived ...and even after it begins to grow it need a lot of cum for nutrients... So seeing little kids getting fucked on the streets is a normal sight in this world. 

“females” grow budding breasts between the ages of 5-9yrs old and start growing full breasts between the ages of 12-18yrs. They are called females, girls or women ...but in truth they have no pussies, they are just males with breasts and heightened female hormones... It is the same with with femboys they just don’t have enough female hormones to grow breasts. 

Also because of their unique genes, kids look sexier... They have curves in places that kids in the old era didn’t... This is the world that little Sammy Skyler lives in. 

The boy is a 4 year old cutie who will soon get introduced the way of his world very soon. 

Sammy Skyler is attending his first kindergarten class...

The teacher was now getting sucked off by the femboy that asked the last question. The femboy was sucking the large cock like he enjoyed it, little Sammy thought as he heard the “mmmmm...” sounds coming from the boy. 

Sammy was a bit confused, he saw this his mommy and daddy’s cock hanging out all the time and but it never really interested him. In fact they were both there that day. 

His mommy Susan (20 yrs old) was 5’5”, an average height for a woman in this world her waist was naturally thin and her hips flared out ...almost too much if it weren’t for her bubble butt and large breast to even everything out she would look like a drawing. Today she wore fancy silver and black garter belt and thigh high stockings to match, her black panties with red trim only cover her big heavy balls, her red high-heels pumps were accented by her red and black skirt that barely covered her cock or balls (it was more like a belt), she had on a silver and black corset with red buttons, her elegant silver finger less gloves (that matched her stocking pattern) almost reached her shoulders and her red hair was done up with a fancy silver hair pin brought the whole thing together. 

Sammy’s daddy Charles Skyler (25 yrs old) was rough looking man... He was the epitome of manly man (many manly men choose “females” as wives). He had broad shoulders and a large chest. He had a serious six pack and thick legs to go with his bubble butt (it seems when they were gene splicing they made sure to include the bubble butt gene so just about everyone has it). The man wore a common tie with collar (no shirt) his suspender kept his tight pants on (though, like all pants in this world they were crotch less) like many men his age he wore a jock strap that only held his balls ...much like his wife’s and finally his suite is completed with an arm jacket (a jacket that only covers a bit of his back and both his arms) the same color and pattern as his pants.

Sammy was bored... But all the other kids began to “play” with their parents... Bobby was getting pounded from behind by his mommy as he continued to suck on the girl’s 5 inch cock. Sammy wanted to play outside but he knew everyone else wouldn’t want to come because of this stupid class. 

The boy let out a large sigh and decided to join in... But he wouldn’t be happy about it.

Sammy’s mommy and daddy was a little scared about introducing their boy to sex... The two would always walk around the house with their cocks hanging out but the boy was never interested...he was always more interested in toys and playing... Charles and Susan was a little worried about him... This was un-natural in this world... By three a child should’ve at least ask questions about sex. 

The two treated Sammy with kid gloves because, because of this they weren’t sure how to introduce him to sex. unlike most parents their age, this was their first child... Susan was already 17 and had never been pregnant before... There are some people that never get pregnant and Susan didn’t want to be one of them... Once they conceived they were sure to give the baby as much cum as possible. To the point where they would host a bi-weekly baby-cum-shower until little Sammy was born. 

So there they were Sammy bored out of his mind casually touching his mom and dad’s cocks... With no interest whatsoever. Until one of the teacher’s aids walked up to them and asked what was wrong. The two told the teacher’s aid how they raised Sammy and how worried they were. So the young girl walked over to little Sammy and asked him what he wanted to do.

“I wanna play.” said Sammy 

“Well I know a game you and your parents can play.” the boy’s eyes widened in anticipation of a fun game. “it’s called blow job.” 

“Really what kinda game is it?” The boy’s eyes sparkled a bit.

“it’s where someone makes your little penis disappear into their mouth.”

“Aurrggghhhh.” the boy was let down and wasn’t afraid to show it. He put his head in his desk to underline his disappointment.

“I’ll go first.” she said as she unzipped his pants to release a 4 inch penis and proceeded to suck on the boy’s little cocklet. 

Sammy was never physically exposed to sex. Normal parent’s would finger their child’s ass when they are young to get them use to it, or even make them suck their cocks as a pacifier. But non of this was done with Sammy...

This was a new feeling for the boy, he had never felt this warm wet mouth on his parts before... He was enjoying the feeling... “Ohhhhh....” the boy reluctantly said as his boy stick was assaulted by the girl’s tongue. She took her time and made sure to lick the boy’s piss slit and his balls every once and a while. 

“Ohh! Aaahh” The boy screamed as he began to naturally buck his hips and grab the girl’s hair to pull her closer to him... To get as much of her mouth as possible. The boy was in ecstasy- until she stopped. 

“W-what!” the boy protested “Why?” he asked not really sure of the question. 

The girl licked her lips and said “Well we are playing a game so it’s my turn.” she presented him her uncut 8 inch cock. 

Sammy thought for a few seconds before getting close to the thick pole... But he wanted his little sausage sucked again so he decided to play along. The boy took the thick monster into his mouth. It felt weird but not bad... The fleshy stick was surprisingly countable in his mouth. He could only get about half in but it felt wonderful... The boy began to suck and tongue the thick cock in his mouth, he dove his tongue into the foreskin and even licked the slit deeper than she was able to... The thought of making her feel as good as he did made this even more fun. Sammy wasn’t sure if getting a blowjob was better then giving one. 

The girl got close to his ear and said “I’ll tell you what if you want to keep playing, we can switch again, or we can play funner game that involves your parent.” 

Sammy’s mommy and daddy were sitting on the desk giving each other a hand job. 

Sammy agreed cause her first game was already fun, and she said this new game would be better... The boy could hardly wait. 

“Ok well you are going to continue to blow me and your dad will blow you...”

“What about mommy?” the boy asked not wanting to leave his mommy out of the fun. 

“She will kiss me and I will play with her boobs.” 

Sammy was a bit confused “How is that fun?” he asked innocently.

“You have to make it through the fist part of the game to find that out.” she smiled “Trust me you’ll enjoy it.” 

Sammy smiled, excited about what was next to come. So he continued to suck the girl’s cock... But now his daddy was sucking on his... It felt awesome Sammy wanted to play more of these kind of games, he thought as he tried to get the girl deeper down his throat ...and after a while he learned how to deep throat (again this type of technique is ingrained into most of the population’s dna). But it wasn’t long after that, that the aid couldn’t hold it anymore and came down the boy’s throat and all over his mouth. The taste of the cum was delicious to Sammy, it was like his first taste of candy... He couldn’t get enough of the stuff. 

“Ok do you want to taste you mommy’s cock?” the girl pulled Susan over.

Sammy didn’t even blink he was on his mommy’s cock in an instant. He noticed he was doing what the femboy was doing when he saw him earlier... Moaning and letting out “mmmmm...” noises... Sammy finally understood, cock was sooooooooo gooooood..... The boy tried to deep throat his mommy but her cock was too thick... It was at least twice the thickness of the teacher’s aid and he had a slight problem with that.

Sammy’s daddy stopped sucking him off and let the aid take over... Then he began to fuck her from behind as she sucked off his son. 

His mommy was rougher with Sammy’s little mouth but it turned on the boy a bit more... He liked the feeling of his mommy’s thick cock pushing it’s way though his mouth tying to jam it’s way down his throat. 

His mommy was just letting loose some of her sexual frustration... She wanted to fuck his sweet face for a long time. And now they can finally have that relationship... She was so happy... A little too happy she came into the boy’s mouth quicker than she wanted to, so instead of pulling out her her steadily softening cock she left it in his mouth and he sucked it until it was dry. 

Now his daddy’s turn Sammy though, excitedly. He always wanted to be big and strong like his daddy. He wanted to make the best impression with his cock sucking skills... His mommy and the aid are now taking over, sucking his small cock. 

His daddy was the biggest dick he put in his mouth today... But the boy was determined to give his daddy a blowjob he would never forget. But his daddy was too big and thick to take by the boy’s small mouth. 

The boy looked a bit confused... But his mommy came up to help. 

“How about we share daddy’s cock?” his mommy said kissing Charles’ balls 

“What do you mean mommy?” the boy asked.

“Like this,” she kissed her son full on the mouth, deep and sloppy... She then guided her husband’s cock between their lips. 

Sammy though this was brilliant and began to tongue bathe his daddy’s cock as much as possible... His daddy was moving slowly so him and his mommy could share a tongue kiss when the head was between them. 

The teacher’s aid went between Sammy and Susan, she began to hop on Susan’s cock and lick the boy’s balls. 

But soon Sammy felt familiar the tightening of balls and positioned his head to get as much yummy seed as much as he could... He was in ecstasy as his daddy sprayed his mouth and face with his thick cum, his mommy helped him with the load and licked off what would have fallen off his face. 

During that the aid began to finger the boy and she hit his prostate at the same time the boy’s dad plastered his mouth and soon the to the surprise of everyone the boy was spraying too... That could only mean one thing, that the boy was ready to be bred. 

The Skyler family would have a very interesting time getting home.


	2. Sammy's celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's eyes are open... now what will he do?

In this world, children are sexually prepared at the age of 3-4. To get them ready for their sexual “puberty”. Once a child cums of the first time, this indicates that their womb is ready and they are able to have children. This happens around the age of 5, for some it’s earlier, for some it’s later but usually every child’s womb is ready within this time of their life. For 4yr old, Sammy Skyler, he has proven that his time is now.

When Sammy woke up he was laying on his mommy’s soft lap, her soft cock draped over his chest. All the kids had gone home. Besides his mom and dad, only the teacher and his aid that helped them were in the room. 

His mommy was rubbing her cock on his chest and playing with his boy-hole. Her finger felt weird but he was enjoying the strange feeling. He saw that the teacher was getting fucked by his daddy over his desk and the aid was fucking his daddy’s manhole. The site gave the boy an instant boner. 

“Ah my boy is awake!” his mommy said a little louder then she meant to. 

The three started to go faster and faster until they erupted into each other, the teacher onto his desk. After licking up his own spooge from the side of his desk the teacher walked up to Sammy, his daddy’s jizz was leaking onto his leg.

“Well hello Sammy, are you ok?” the teacher asked... As the teacher talked to Sammy the teacher’s aid began to suck off he daddy... 

The teacher then began to examine the boy. The man began to touch the boy’s nipples, Sammy responded a twitch in his balls. He continued to look at the boy’s balls and lick them, again they twitched, and finally he looked at his little boy-hole that his mother was still fingering. 

“Ah! yes, yes... I see ...it’s true you are ready for anal.” the man stated.

“W-what?” the boy asked as he pushed his ass down onto his mommy’s finger to feel more of the intruder. 

“You are sexually sensitive...” the boy’s eyes widened not understanding the teacher’s words. “Don’t worry it just means you are ready to take a cock up your ass.”

“D-does that feel good?” the boy asked innocently. 

“Sammy, you remember our game right?” the aid asked smiling, the boy nodded his head and his eyes glistened over, at the memory of their game. “Well it is a hundred times better than that game.” 

“Really!!!” the boy jumped with excitement bobbing up and down on his mommy’s finger.

“But your mommy and daddy need to teach you the game, ok?” the girl said sounding a bit disappointed. 

The his mommy’s finger was feeling good but the boy felt it couldn’t quite satisfy him he pushed and bucked... But he couldn’t get that intense feeling like he had before.

“I think you three need to first get him his “big boy” clothes.” The aid said kissing the boy goodbye. 

Before kids are ready to have sex, they wear clothes that cover all their sexual parts but when kids in this world finally have a ready womb, they are up graded to “big boy” clothes even girl’s clothes are called this. These clothes indicate that the boy, femboy or girl is ready to have full on sex. 

“Don’t worry, we had a set ready just in case.” his mommy said pulling a mid sized box from her bag. 

Sammy put on the clothes... He was happy that he had a jean version of his daddy’s pants, in this world children don’t have underwear of any kind so the boy was letting his 4 inches cutely flop down over his tiny balls, he also wore a white crop top where the boy’s nipples poked though the crop top was connected to his little choker and finally he wore shota brand sneakers with colorful dicks, balls and tits all over them. 

The boy was cute and sexy, his bubble butt stuck out of his chaps like jeans. he would have been anyone’s fuck fantasy. 

So after the boy changed they all left for home. 

“I think this calls for a celebration.” His daddy said as they walked out of the school yard. “How about some ice cream?” 

“Oooo.... Yeah!” Sammy said excitedly.

At the local park in their neighborhood the ice cream truck was station there... So they ran to get their celebration ice cream. Both his mommy and daddy got soft serve cones and Sammy got a novelty ice pop, in the shape of his favorite character penis-chu from poke-his-mon. 

The three found a bench to sit on, in this world most benches have no back and are soft like those tumbling mats in gymnastics.

The boy licked is ice pop and looked around. Now that he was more open to sex, he noticed a lot of people were fucking in the park. One of his friends down the street was fucking an older high school boy... She was in middle school and already had a 8 inch cock, the manly boy was hopping up and down on the girl’s thick cock. Sammy had seen them together before and thinks they are dating. 

He also saw the local boy scouts fucking their scout leader... He was a big manly man like his daddy...

“Daddy when can I do that to you?” the boy asked wanting his daddy’s booty 

“Awww... He already want’s to fuck his daddy.” Susan said proudly. 

“I would say in a couple of years,” His daddy said “you already have a big penis for a young boy and since you came it will get bigger fast...” his daddy though “...you know you might be big enough by your next birthday.” 

Sammy was both happy and sad about this revelation, his birthday just passed a couple of months ago... But he might be able to fuck in a few years.

The scout leader was still getting gang banged by his troop and the man was covered in cum. He was smiling as another boy came on his face.

Watching all of this, Sammy was getting painfully hard and horny. 

“Daddy,” the boy said with desperate moans “Mommy,” the boy started to touch his ice pop onto his penis to catch his pre-cum and licked it off “I need you cocks...” he said as he felt his ass twitch “please.” he said breathlessly. 

The way their son was acting like an animal in heat turned the parents on instantly. They both threw away their ice cream and began to straddle the bench they were sitting on his mommy sat behind him and his daddy sat in front. 

This time Sammy was ready for his daddy’s thick, hard cock and with his accelerating skills the boy was able to take a third of it down his throat. The boy even began to play with his throat and milk the cock with his throat muscles. His daddy was in ecstasy.

Behind him his mother began to eat out the boy’s ass... the woman’s tongue was deep in his womb hole...

Unlike the old days, the asshole now get’s wet, thanks to gene splicing, and even after people loose their womb they still have this ability... When the womb matures, and a person is in heat a flap close off the anal track, this hole still exist in older people even when the womb no longer functions... Yes, even after they loose their wombs they still need cum to function normally, just not as much as younger people.

The boy’s hole loosened up in his ecstasy, Susan knew this was the perfect time to fuck her son... So she slowly pushed her head into his boypussy. His mommy pushed her 9 inch cock into his hole, the boy came instantly from just the head of her cock.... This felt way better then the finger. As Sammy felt his mommy sliding into his hole, he came with every inch, and soon she began to fuck the boy’s ass, Sammy pushed back to feel as much of his mommy’s cock as possible. 

The whole park seemed to celebrate this once in a life time moment, people began to gather around, from the amount the boy was cumming, they knew it was the boy’s first time.

Some of the boy scouts began to lick the cum off the bench... Sammy was cumming so much it began to spill over the edge. 

A girl that was playing jump rope was now pushing the handle into her ass her older brother helped her as he pushed the other handle into his own ass, the enjoyed the feeling as the boy tugged the rope a little as they masturbated on all fours. 

A father was fucking is little boy, smiling at the touching moment, he was remembering the first time he entered his son’s ass and he came like crazy... The didn’t eat dinner that night. 

A police officer pulled a random femboy aside (in this world if a child is not with his family they could get fucked any where any time... But if they resist at all they are to be let go) the child bent over and presented the cop his ass, going so far as to pull his ass cheeks open for easier access (it is actually an officer’s duty to fuck any one that asks for it that is why being a cop is a really sought after job).

Even Sammy’s friend was there now getting fucked by her boyfriend... His cock was a bit smaller then hers but 7 inches for a boy his age was not bad. 

The ice cream man was fucking a little boy, the boy’s father was being fucked by a younger female maybe his daughter, and sucking his little boy’s cock. 

Sammy was now taking his mommy’s cock steadily now, and he was no longer cumming every second... If it weren’t for his youthful stamina he would have passed out by now. This felt great he thought. He needed to get his ass fucked as much as he could... He knew he needed to practice before he could get his daddy inside him. 

The boy felt his mommy twitch in his ass and he knew that she was about to cum... Soon he felt jet after jet of hot cum enter into his womb... This gave him more pleasure then anything he felt before... He didn’t know that taking loads in his ass would feel sooo right... The hot spunk moved inside him. His mommy churned the stick mess in him as she continued to fuck him. 

The boy came hard from getting cream-pied by his mommy... This was not the last load he would take... No he would train his ass to take his daddy’s cock.... This was his thought as the boy passed out from the pleasure.


	3. For Daddy's Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy works hard to take daddy's cock and gets a big surprise.

It has been a week since Sammy matured. The boy has been training his ass to take his daddy’s cock... Like all the times he walked to the park to get fucked by the ice cream man and some strangers (in this world, a child wearing “big boy” clothes and not with his parents is fair game for anyone as log as the child is willing)... There were even times when he went down there to get fucked by his friend and her boyfriend.

Today Sammy had just gotten out of school and decided to try a different place... One of his friends at school told him about a place where big cocked men gather to find little boys. So Sammy made his way down to the arcade. 

In this world arcades are all sex based... There are a few that aren’t but most are. The most popular game is daddy’s ride (it is right be hind fuck-a-cock like whack a mole but a seat with three holes...the player needs to sit on the flashing hole before it disappears if they do it right they get a dick in the ass). Daddy’s Ride is a motorcycle type game but instead of a seat it is a sybian the goal of the game is to make daddy cum while avoiding all obstacles.

Sammy noticed there were a lot of Daddy’s ride games being played by two people on man and on boy. Each man had no smaller than an 8 inch cock, but Sammy was looking for a cock like his daddy’s so no one smaller than 10 inches (though his daddy was thicker than most of the men here) 

Then a man wearing a black jean sleeve cover and matching jean pants, he also wore black shades that gave off an older bad boy look. But what caught the boy’s attention was the man’s already hard cock, it was the same 10 inches like his daddy’s but a lot slimmer. The man was fit and had silver hair... Sammy thought he looked familiar. So he waled up to the man...

“Excuse me mister,” the little boy said, “can you play a game with me?” he asked the older man. 

The man took off his shades and smiled at Sammy, “Sure little boy, I’d love to play with you, but do you think you can handle all of this?” 

“I’ve been practicing,” Sammy said with pride. 

“Well if you say so,” The man said lifting up the boy and setting him on the game’s seat and getting onto the big dildo, “Ok get ready...” said the man, as he lifted Sammy up and sat him onto his 10 inch cock. The boy slid down the first 7 inches no problem then he next 2 inches were a bit tight but, and the final inch took some getting use to... but Sammy was able to take it. “Wow you have been practicing,” he said with a smile, hugging the little boy. 

Sammy enjoyed being complimented by this man and his hugs felt nice, his slightly hairy chest felt like fur against him...

Sammy heard the two coins drop into the machine and the game started. The point of the game is to balance driving with pleasing the dildo, the sensors on the appendage records the movement on the player, but when two players it records the stimulation of the player sitting on the dildo. The reason it’s such a popular game is that the better the player on it the better the fuck they are... Some men sit around and wait for a player with a high score, so they can get an awesome fuck. 

Sammy had never played this game but since he’s been training to please his daddy... 

The “motor” started and the seat began to vibrate, Sammy’s ass felt fuller than it has ever felt before... He now loved this feeling, cock stuffed into his tiny hole. The game began to move, on the screen they began to travel down a road, some of the obstacle were people fucking in their car boy’s running into the streets sometimes you were forced to drive on the curb and some of those obstacles were men fucking boys, boy’s jacking off and mail boxes...

Sammy was hopping up and down on the man’s cock, as they progressed in the games slowing down when there was an obstacle or a turn to make. The boy was a natural... Their points were climbing so much so that a group of people came by to cheer them on. 

The man felt the energy of the group and began to fuck faster, in sync with the boy meeting each push with his own thrust. 

Many of the men and women there were getting excited... So much so that some began to fuck their kids (or the what ever kid was around). 

A little girl was cheering along as she road her daddy’s cock... Her own 6 inches was flopping up and down along with her rather large balls. 

The food vendor was fucking a boy with a greased up warm corn dog as he bent over on his counter to see the event.

A man walking his dog with his son walked in to see what the commotion was about and saw the sexy party going on and let his dog fuck him, his son guided the doggy cock into his daddy... The man barked at the excitement before the boy suck his own six inches in his daddy’s mouth. 

Finally the game started to end... Sammy had already cum three times but his ass was so good that the man kept going and Sammy was ok with that... The man finally came, which made Sammy cum a fourth time, there was so much cum that some of it sprayed out for the side of his boyhole. 

The two heard an alarm that showed they were the highest score in the game. Everyone cheered, but Sammy and the old man laid back and rested... Some of the children began to lick the copious amounts of cum leaking from Sammy’s ass... 

Latter after resting and talking for a bit the man bought Sammy a snack and offered to take him home (if this was not this world, this would have been very dangerous... But because the penalty for abusing, hurting or putting a child at risk, is death, there are almost no criminals and it is safe in this world to get a ride home from a stranger).

The old man brought him to the door of his house and knocked on the door, when the door opened... 

“Dad!” Sammy’s daddy said a little louder than he intended to.

“Hi daddy this nice man brought me home... Hu? Who?” the boy said realizing what his daddy said.

“Come in,” they all sat down. Susan was there too, she stopped preparing dinner to find out what was going on. “Son this is your grandpa, Albert Skyler.”

“Hi, dad long time no see,” Said Susan said with slight bitterness.

It seemed Albert was against Susan marring his son, but not because he didn’t think she was good enough but because he felt she was taking his favorite fuck away from him (this actually very common in families, it’s called “separation syndrome”)... So they haven’t spoken since the marriage but Charles has sent his father pictures of his family every holiday. 

“I saw Sammy and I just-” the man began to tear up... He gathered himself and continued, “you have a great boy there he was practicing just to take your cock.” The old man began to rear up again. 

Sammy smiled at his daddy and bent over in front of him and pulled his ass cheeks apart, “see daddy I think I can take you know.” the boy looked back at his daddy and smiled “Please fuck me daddy.” the boy pleaded with puppy dog eyes. 

“Ok but we will go really slow,” Said Charles. The man was already hard. Susan pulled out the lube and slathered it onto her husband’s cock and some on her son’s little hole (in this world assholes are extremely resilient and will quickly return to their original size within minutes). 

Charles put his cock head onto the boy’s entrance and slowly pushed in... The boy felt his daddy stretch out his hole... It felt wonderful, he felt every veiny and inch enter his boypussy... It felt so good that Sammy came after only half of his daddy’s dick entered him... The boy was so inpatient that he began to push back... Charles had to slow him down so the boy wouldn’t hurt himself. 

Across from them Albert was “making up” to Susan by letting her fuck him. Susan bent the man over their coffee table and began to fuck him. “Oh fuck,” Albert said as Susan’s snake made it’s way balls deep into him quicker than he would have liked. Soon she was roughly riding him hard and fast, the man grunting and moaning the whole time. 

Sammy watched as his mommy roughly fuck his grandpa.. “Daddy fuck me harder.” The boy said trying to push himself back on his daddy’s cock, but the man wouldn’t her of it... Not yet at least. 

“Give it time Sammy I’ll fuck you just as hard as mommy is fucking your grandpa.” The boy smiled as he watched his grandpa getting his ass pounded, the man was in ecstasy... Albert came as his daughter-in-law continued to ravage his ass. 

“There,” Sammy heard his daddy say as he felt his daddy’s ball sack hit his... It took some time but he was finally able to take his daddy’s full cock. Sammy couldn’t hid his excitement and began to buck back onto his daddy’s pole. “Hold on Sammy, I’ll go slow first but we will get there.” 

The boy felt his sphincter being pulled back as his daddy pulled his cock out, but quicker than her thought his daddy pushed it back in... After awhile his daddy had a rhythm.

This was the first time Sammy had such a thick cock in him. It almost felt like his first fuck... In fact every time his daddy pushed his thick monster into him, the boy came. Sammy’s face contorted into ecstasy as his daddy fucked him.. 

Susan got so hot looking at her boy’s cum face that she quickly finished in her father-in-law’s ass quicker than she wanted to.

But soon both of them were licking up and catching the boy’s cum, some times kissing and letting his cum splatter on their face. 

It was intense Sammy felt his daddy move faster and faster to the point where he was even pulling Sammy onto his thick shaft... The boy was amazing, he learned to squeeze his boypussy at the right time to put extra pressure on his daddy’s cock head as he pulled out, and the boy knew to angle his body so his daddy’s cock would rub harder onto the walls of his womb. 

The boy was a wonderful fuck, his daddy had to use every trick in the book to not cum early... But it was futile... Soon after he began to fuck his little boy at full speed, the man cam into his son’s little ass. 

It was so intense that the cum began to squirt out for the sides of the boy’s fuck hole... And his mommy and grandpa was there to lick it all up.

Sammy felt so good from being filled to capacity with his daddy that he almost passed out from the bliss... But he wanted to kiss his daddy and continue this night of fucking... 

The End... (but there is still more)


	4. Epilogue: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later...

-Two years later on Sammy’s sixth birthday-

Sammy walks to his door after shopping with his mommy, he opens the door-

“SURPRISE!!!!” The whole room fills with the sound of people yelling and cheering. 

Sammy is taken back and for a second he doesn’t know what to do. But soon he gets exited and runs into the crowd and gives everyone a hug, thanking them for coming... 

The party continues and they all walk to the backyard where there are pony rides. Sammy gets excited and asks for a ride.

The man straps the boy on to a wooden horse and lubes up his ass and then guides the pony’s cock into the birthday boy’s ass. The pony get’s excited and beings to fuck Sammy hard, the boy smiles for the picture. His mommy, daddy and grandpa are so proud that can take the pony’s cock. 

“He is such a slut.” His mommy says in a proud tone. 

“I know, I’m so proud...” His daddy says, “I wasn’t able to take a pony at that age.” Charles remember.

“That was true but you still had the finest ass in town.” Albert said slapping his son’s ass.

After playing with his friends, games like “Stick the dick in the birth day boy” where parents or kids (that have a penis 6 inch or larger) are guided into the birthday boy’s ass... It’s harder than it sounds but whoever wins gets to cum in the birthday boy ass. 

After cake the presents came out... A lot of people bought him clothes but someone got him the home version of Daddy’s Ride... Some other people got him anal toys. 

“Ok this is from us,” his mommy, daddy and grandpa said as they pulled out a slim envelop.

Sammy opened it thinking it was a card or money but instead it was as note that read “we got dogs for the whole family.” 

About six months ago Sammy was watching tv and saw a show called my three dogs, where a mommy, daddy and son owned three dogs... And in the show they always ended with them getting fucked by the three dogs. 

His daddy said he had a dog that that fucked him when he was little and grandpa still had his dog, butch. 

As Sammy read the letter mommy and daddy brought out three dogs and Butch. 

“Their names are Rusty (brown great dane), Bernie (bernese mountain dog) and Rock (Bull Mastiff).” said Charles “and you already know Butch (Mastiff), They’re already trained.” 

Sammy’s eyes widened as he saw the big dogs. “I want Rusty.” Said the boy 

“We knew you’d say that.” His mom and dad said at the same time. 

The boy bent over and called over Rusty, The dog responded and positioned itself behind the boy... Soon it began humping as it mounted him. The slimy cock found it’s mark after a couple of tries, and soon the boy was balls deep in doggy cock. 

His parents and grandpa followed suit bending over and taking their doggy’s cock. Sammy’s mommy took on Bernie, his daddy took Rock’s thick cock, and Albert took his own Butch’s cock... Everyone cheered as they watched the family’s bestiality session some of them wished they brought their own dogs but instead they fucked each other... Soon there was an orgy of incestuous sex everywhere. 

Sammy was enjoying his new pet’s cock he felt the doggy’s sperm leaking out and suddenly he felt a bump the seemed to get larger with every thrust... He knew what it was, the knot... This excited the boy, so he bucked as the dog pushed forward and soon the knot was stuck in him.

“I did it.” The boy said as he felt the large knot “It’s getting bigger!” the boy screamed excitedly. 

The knot was getting bigger and bigger and soon it was stuck the feeling of warm puppies inside him made him cum hard as Rusty tried to pull out in vain, instead he just managed to turn himself around. 

Sammy noticed his mommy, daddy and grandpa were in the same situation. He looked a them, his grandpa was still cumming from his doggy and you could see the puddles his mommy and daddy had in front of them. 

“I love you,” He said as he came again from Rusty moving.

The End


End file.
